Um segundo
by YumeSangai
Summary: Um segundo pode mudar a sua vida, você já pensou nisso?


**Um segundo.**

_**Um segundo pode mudar a sua vida, você já pensou nisso?**_

**Capítulo 01: **Imprudência

Em uma cidade em crescimento no sul do Japão, tudo funciona como você está imaginando, carros em abundância, engarrafamentos, poluição, miséria, avareza, inveja, trabalho, dor de cabeça, amor, filhos, escola, traição, decepção, beleza, racismo, morte... Mas porque eu descrevo isso tudo? Vocês _já sabem _como as coisas funcionam nas cidades.

A cidade cujo nome é Konoha, por razões que vocês já conhecem, o Índice de Desenvolvimento Humano é alto, as pessoas não morrem por doenças assim tão fáceis, a tecnologia é superior a muitos países, os hospitais tem trabalhadores e o governo é rigoroso, certa vez, ao roubar o dinheiro destinado a certa reforma, tão arrependido o político se matou. _Sim, meus caros leitores, isso é um fato._

Com prédios altos, salas confortáveis, computadores de última geração, pessoas trabalhando por muito tempo juntas, _Vamos, você conhece a história, desde a Era Feudal, as famílias trabalham dessa forma, servindo... E sendo assim por muito tempo, grandes empresas, que nós podemos ver hoje em nossos ou outros carros. _A inveja e dor de cabeça existem em qualquer função, mesmo que ela seja fechar uma caixa de madeira. Se alguém disser que você está fechando a caixa com muita força e que isso vai estragá-la, você pode ficar com raiva.

Jovens são mais controlados do que adultos. Você_ ri? Mas é verdade, adultos usam seu tempo de experiência como desculpa para inúmeras coisas, vocês já ouviram isso antes, não estou contando nenhuma mentira, _sabem _disso, mas é claro que não falo de todos, talvez vocês tenham sorte de que na família de vocês não exista alguém assim, eu não uso a minha como exemplo, fico fora disso._

No trabalho, isso... Às vezes fica evidente, quando alguém desconta a raiva em você, você não fez nada de errado, às vezes mal colocou os pés na sala e alguém já está gritando o seu nome com uma voz alterada, porque você culpa aquela pessoa? Ela não fez nada, você levantaria a voz para o seu chefe? Mas se fosse alguém inferior a você? Você gritaria de volta? É o medo que cerca as pessoas, é o pavio curto de muitos, e se... em qualquer uma das opções, você não disse nada? Você consegue se calar? Ou acharia um desaforo que não levaria para casa? Sábio é saber quando nada dizer, porém é mais sábio aquele que diz as palavras certas. _Não se irrite comigo se isso pareceu uma lição de moral, isto é uma fanfic, veja bem, não estou falando__** pra**__ você e sim __**com**__ você._

Hoje era mais um daqueles dias, onde o trabalho estava atrasado, não o de uma pessoa, não o de um departamento... Quase geral, os chefes estavam loucos, os funcionários pressionados, todos chegando incrivelmente cedo, as olheiras visíveis, mesmo os mais preocupados, que tentavam disfarçar com maquiagem, ainda sim...

Mas antes de começar a descrever o corre-corre, as palavras não tão amigáveis, vamos para um pouco mais cedo... No apartamento de quinze, eu gosto desse número... Quinze andares, localizado no centro da cidade, cercados por edifícios altos, com lindas fachadas, portas automáticas, mármore na entrada, tapetes vermelhos no corredor, interfones que funcionam, canteiro com diferentes flores e deliciosos aromas, um elevador que não trava, câmera de segurança. Isso parece muito caro não é? Isso é verdade, mas já estava tudo pago, pois fora deixado pelos pais de um certo jovem, e eles trabalharam muito, muito mesmo para poder ter isso, contaram até com amigos para isso.

Gentileza rara hoje em dia, todos estão sempre comprando tanto, nem sempre tendo dinheiro suficiente, você já reparou? Ou questiona quando não tem algo que você _sabe _que pode comprar depois? Muita calma nessa hora, nem tudo que queremos é realmente necessário.

Aquele garoto poderia vender o apartamento, comprar um mais simples, e viver tranquilamente, mas a memória de seus pais estavam cravados em todos os lugares. Em seus vinte e seis anos de vida ele viveu ali, talvez por isso mesmo fosse melhor ele deixar aquele lugar, mas ele não estava pronto para isso.

O despertador tocou, irritante como sempre, e na tentativa de desliga-lo, ele rolou com a coberta fofa direto para o chão, resmungando alguma coisa não muito educada. A mão escorregou pela madeira polida até achar o aparelho, socando o botão. Quando pequeno, ele sempre achou legal quando via isso nos desenhos, socar o botão do despertador, mas depois de algum tempo percebeu que isso não era tão fácil acertar de primeira.

Ainda com olhos de panda ele olhou em volta, e apesar da cortina fechada, ela não precisava abri-la para saber que ainda estava escuro, embora não visse os ponteiros a ponto de dizer que horas eram ele conhecia aquela rotina.

Levantou-se, deixando o edredom cair todo no chão e desenrolar de seu corpo, revelando os cabelos loiros totalmente bagunçados, ligeiramente compridos, caídos levemente na altura do ombro. Coçou os olhos e deu dois passos, até bater com o dedinho no pé da mesa.

-Merda, merda, merda...

Resmungou baixo, saltando com um pé só, enquanto as mãos massageavam o mindinho. Sim, ele havia se esquecido de que estava dormindo no sofá, mas não pelas razões que você está pensando, fora escolha dele.

Alguns segundos depois e ele estava no banheiro, apesar de ter andado mancando até lá. Jogou água no rosto, se livrou da única peça que usava para dormir, uma calça de moletom, a jogou no cesto que ficava no canto do banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, ligando a água no frio.

Olhou para o mindinho, estava avermelhado, desde que passara a dormir ali, topara todos os dias no pé da mesa, estava quase a mandando da janela do sétimo andar, já fazia uma semana e ele parecia não conhecer a própria casa.

Com os olhos fechados, deixando a água correr por todo o corpo, ele passava mentalmente tudo que tinha que fazer. Ás vezes, mesmo pensando nós esquecemos de coisas simples, um documento importante, chaves, carteira, óculos.

Abriu os olhos azuis lentamente, desligando a água, se enrolou na toalha cor-de-abóbora que estava pendurada na porta e seguiu para o quarto, esquecendo de secar os pés e marcando o chão de madeira. Quando já estava empurrando a porta, olhou para trás, a luz do banheiro estava acesa e com isso ele podia ver a trilha no chão.

Girou os olhos inconformado e entrou no quarto, anotando mentalmente de secar e desligar a luz depois que se arrumasse. Estava bem escuro, ele caminhou com muito cuidado até o lado direito da cama, que o pertencia, acendeu o abajur na luz fraca, viu claramente ela se virar para o lado resmungando, ainda dormindo.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir tristemente, passava tanto tempo socado naquela empresa que mal via o rosto dela, já sentia saudades do sorriso, do abraço e de saírem juntos nos finais de semana.

Abriu a porta do armário, tirando a camisa social, a calça comprida e a gravata que dessa vez, ele não se deu ao trabalho de escolher a cor. Fechou a porta e saiu do quarto, andando rapidamente pelo corredor, até escorregar no piso úmido e cair sentado.

-Você não gosta de mim, não é? Pode admitir!

Disse olhando para cima, e suspirando, se levantou resmungando, a toalha amortecera a queda, ou estaria com a bunda dolorida. Foi para o banheiro se vestir, onde penteou os cabelos cuidadosamente, olhou no espelho de vários ângulos, apesar de tudo ainda estar um pouco bagunçado.

Saído do banheiro, caminhou até a cozinha, onde em um pequeno armário no canto, pegou um pano e seguiu com ele até o corredor, onde o jogou no chão e com o pé descalço usou para secar. Não que tivesse o que limpar, depois de todo esse tempo já estava quase tudo seco.

-Eu vou chegar atrasado, meu chefe vai me matar, eu vou ficar até mais tarde na empresa e **ela **vai me matar! Kami-sama, poderia ter pena de mim?

Disse enquanto jogava o pano dentro do armário e ia até a entrada da casa, sentou no pequeno degrau calçando a meia e em seguida pegando o sapato que já estava ali. A pasta estava sobre um pequeno móvel de madeira branca, junto com as chaves do carro, cujo chaveiro era um pequeno pote de ramém, que ele havia ganhado no primeiro encontro, há 10 anos atrás, o pote fora pintado à mão pela garota que o presenteou, uma bela recordação.

Você da valor a coisas assim? Guarda cuidadosamente aquele presente simples? Eles podem durar tanto... Mais do que aqueles que você ganhou de aniversário e natal, sabe do que estou falando, não é? Eu espero que sim.

Abriu a porta do apartamento, mas logo deu um tapa na cabeça e voltou correndo para o quarto, onde parou em frente a cama, dessa vez no lado esquerdo e se inclinou, afastando a franja da menina e beijando sua testa.

-Eu estou indo, Hinata-chan.

Saiu do quarto bem mais tranqüilo, olhou para a mesinha onde havia batido o pé, cinco e meia, ele estava atrasado, resmungou baixo e saiu do apartamento, trancando a porta, correu até o elevador, onde apertou o botão com força e inúmeras vezes, a luz vermelha piscou no décimo segundo andar.

-Céus, parece que tem uma maldição, o elevador está sempre preso lá!

Chutou a parede, que deveria ter um tom de verde claríssimo, bonito até, lembrava o daquelas caixas de lápis de cores, aquele tom que alguns usam para pintar a água e outros as árvores, eu acho que fica estranho nos dois... De qualquer forma... A parede que deveria ter aquele tom belíssimo estava suja, não poderia dizer que era só culpa daquele morador, afinal naquele andar havia cinco apartamentos.

-Anda logo, anda logo...

Aquele mantra conhecido, os sintomas também, o pé batendo freneticamente no chão, as mãos fechadas em punhos, batendo os dentes levemente e olhando para o número descendo com tanta vontade como se pudesse fazê-lo pular uns três andares.

-Aleluia!

Sim, a porta havia sido aberta, se jogou no elevador, apertando o botão do térreo que já estava todo afundando, porque o dos andares superiores sempre são os menos gastos? Alguém já reparou?

Quando a porta abriu, ele ia, veja bem, ele ia sair, quando bateu com a mão na testa e apertou o botão da Garagem, esses prédios são muito complicados, a porta fechou lentamente, para depois abrir no andar solicitado.

Eu não entendo de carros, então não vou dizer marcas e todos aqueles detalhes que não tem significado, apenas que havia quatro portas, ar condicionado, e a cor era... azul marinho.

Ele era o único que possuía o automóvel, Hinata dizia que nada era melhor do que andar pela cidade e ir até o trabalho ou pegar algum transporte público, ela fazia o possível para evitar os gastos desnecessários, mas isso é uma história que será contada depois... eu prometo.

Como era de se esperar, não havia trânsito, na pressa, ignorou os sinais, mas ainda sim olhando bem pelos espelhos. Era um prédio que se destacava, tão grande quanto todos na região, mas não vamos entrar em detalhes assim.

Com o carro estacionado, ele arrumou os cabelos rapidamente, pegando a pasta e saindo do carro, não muito longe reconheceu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que jogava a mochila no ombro, enquanto arrumava o terno.

-Kiba! Bom dia!

Correu até o amigo, que sorriu dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do loiro, enquanto respondia de volta o cumprimento.

-Terminamos o trabalho?

-Definitivamente! – Disse Kiba erguendo o punho no ar – Estou trabalhando nisso tem muito tempo, deixei ótimos feriados sem viajar, sabe como ela ficou falando no meu ouvido por causa disso? Céus, eu fui ameaçado Naruto! Ela sabe ser cruel.

Eles riram, enquanto o loiro negava levemente com a cabeça. Mas ele também deixaria seus planos na gaveta por causa da empresa, os passeios de barco e visitas a outras cidades foram canceladas porque Hinata não queria ir sozinha, nem com outra pessoa.

-Você nem sabe do que eu to falando, tem tanta sorte por ter uma mulher doce como a Hina-chan.

-Ei, olha o respeito! – Disse com um falso tom repreendedor, eles riram novamente, saindo da garagem e indo para o elevador.

Kiba era um bom amigo, o conhecera na faculdade, eram de salas diferentes, mas um trabalho geral do curso acabou os unindo, Naruto costumava falar com todo mundo, mas se sentiu realmente bem ao lado de Kiba, eles tinham boas histórias juntos, mas são água paradas agora, talvez elas voltem a correr.

-A Ino é muito simpática Kiba, vocês já pararam de brigar pelo menos?

Na época que o trabalho era menor, Kiba as vezes chegava com cara de poucos amigos e ele e Naruto passavam partes do dia conversando e o assunto sempre chegava no ponto do desabafo, onde ele contava as brigas freqüentes com Ino, ora ela reclamava que ele passava muito tempo em casa, ora que trabalhava o dia inteiro.

Naruto ouvia tudo com um sorriso, apesar de Kiba dizer que ele casara com uma mulher perfeita, não era bem isso, ele já brigara com Hinata, várias vezes, e não fora algo simples, do tipo... dormir na sala e se entenderem no dia seguinte.

-Bom, diminuiu muito, mas ela viajou sozinha, com aquelas amigas retardadas dela e com aquele primo que eu não suporto! Se ele descobrir que ele tocou em um fio de cabelo da minha Ino eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

-Calma, respira fundo Kiba, eu conheço o cara, sei que o Deidara pode te tirar do sério sem nem abrir a boca, mas vê se não da mais motivo pra tu brigar com ela, sabe disso, as coisas vão melhorar a partir de hoje, ce vai ver.

-Só você mesmo pra me ajudar, ás vezes eu tenho vontade de quebrar o nariz daquele loiro só pra tirar o sorriso maldito dele...

-Respira conta até dez... Deidara deve ficar longe dos seus pensamentos, nós temos algo pior pela frente e se chama Pein, aquele cara nunca ta de bom humor, é incrível!

Kiba respirava fundo, enquanto o botão do décimo andar era apertado, o elevador estava vazio o que era uma surpresa, ele parou no sétimo andar e duas garotas entraram, Kiba e Naruto se olharam discretamente e seguraram a vontade de rir, olhando automaticamente para baixo.

Por sorte, elas desceram no oitavo andar e Kiba e Naruto começaram a rir, a porta se abriu no andar de ínicio escolhido e eles caminharam rindo baixo. Os dois trabalhavam um do lado do outro, a mesa era parecida, sempre cheia de tralhas o que fazia com que demorassem para achar algum documento, em cima do monitor de Naruto, havia um sapo de pelúcia, ao lado um porta-retrato, com a foto em preto e branco, só porque ele achava que assim ficava mais bonito.

Naruto se jogou na cadeira de estofado amarelo gema, ligando o computador, e fitando a foto com um sorriso melancólico. Na foto, estavam quatro pessoas, ele ainda com cabelos curtos, Hinata com cabelos curtíssimos e olhando para o lado, enquanto ele tocava sem seu ombro e fazia um "v" com os dedos, ao lado estava uma garota de cabelos compridos com um sorriso doce e ao lado dela um rapaz de cabelo espetado, que embora de braços cruzados, sorria levemente.

Eles eram aquele grupo de amigos que se conheciam no colegial e faziam promessas de permanecer unidos até velhos, automaticamente, o loiro tirou do bolso a chave do carro, onde olhou para o chaveiro e o deixou em cima da mesa, era um presente daquela época, de uma garota que ele não conhecia mais.

Ouviu Kiba resmungar algo enquanto digitava, ele olhou para o monitor que já pedia para acessar o login, riu levemente, apertando o botão, e fitando o wallpaper, fora um dia na praia, há dois anos trás, a areia de cor escura podia ser vista, a água clara ao fundo e Hinata no canto, com uma mão estendendo uma concha toda colorida e a outra segurando o cabelo que voava.

-Porque não para de sonhar acordado e começa a trabalhar?

Naruto piscou seguidamente, se virando com a cadeira e fitando a garota de cabelos curtos que segurava uma pasta que parecia pesada.

-Shizune-san! Bom dia. – Disse com o sorriso de sempre.

-Muito bom dia, Naruto-kun, animado para o trabalho ou já com saudades de casa?

-Ah – Ele corou, rindo nervosamente – É difícil agradar com tanto trabalho.

-Desculpe, eu não sou casada – Disse com um sorriso terno, o loiro encolheu levemente os ombros, o rubor aumentando ainda mais, ela deu de ombros e mostrou a língua. – E sou feliz assim, ta? Eu posso voltar pra casa a hora que eu quiser.

-É mesmo? Mas você mora sozinha não é? Acho que eu não conseguiria...

Um semblante triste tomou conta das feições do loiro, Shizune percebeu isso rapidamente, concordou com a frase e sorriu, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dele.

-Eu acredito que o Naruto-kun é muito forte, e você não deveria pensar nisso, você tem uma vida que muitos desejam.

-E muitos têm a vida que eu desejo...

-Se não gosta do seu trabalho porque não desiste?

Os dois olharam para o garoto que estava mais atrás, segurando uma caneca com algo quente, era possível ver o vapor, provavelmente café. Naruto cerrou os dentes ao ver o garoto e Shizune cruzou os braços.

-Porque não volta para o seu trabalho, Sai?

-Porque não volta para o seu Shizune-san? Não recebemos para fazer consulta psiquiátrica no corredor.

Ela ia responder, mas Naruto já estava de pé na cadeira, Kiba que ouvia a conversa toda não ficou atrás, já segurando o loiro pelo braço.

Sai fora o último a entrar na empresa, fazia comentários na hora errada, tinha um humor que muitos desprezavam, e por alguma razão ele ganhara implicância com Naruto, desde que se cruzaram no corredor. O loiro estava acima de Sai, mas era um tanto quanto evidente que o rapaz era muito ágil no trabalho e fazia bem feito.

-Parem de bagunça no corredor, andem logo para os seus lugares ou todos ficarão aqui até amanhã, relatórios de contas, serviços e a papelada que vocês já conhecem em cima da mesa.

Dito pelo ruivo que era chefe de sessão, cujos olhos verdes eram mais frios que o de qualquer pessoa, mas ele não era antipático, muito pelo contrário, poucos sabiam disso, Naruto era um deles, em um dia de chuva os dois conversaram sentados em um banco qualquer no shopping.

_Sabe aquela pessoa que parece arrogante, você não tem nada contra e nem a favor, ou que a maioria das pessoas não gostem... E um belo dia, vocês acabam conversando verdadeiramente e diferente do lugar onde vocês se encontram mais, ela pode ser mais do que isso, mais do que aparenta, mais do que os outros dizem, você já deu essa chance para alguém?_

Naruto decidiu focar a mente no trabalho, teria tempo depois para conversar e descarregar a raiva, porque se conseguisse terminar tudo hoje, poderia chegar mais cedo em casa, quem sabe conseguisse até fazer o jantar para Hinata!

Com esse pensamento ele fez tudo tranquilamente, até que viu as pessoas começarem a se levantar e o burburinho se fez alto, já estava na hora do almoço, pegou a carteira que ficava na primeira gaveta do canto esquerdo e se apoiou no divisor, enquanto esperava Kiba jogar alguns papéis para o outro lado para pegar a carteira que ele jurava estar lá.

O mesmo intervalo desejado pelos colegiais, depois de aulas insuportáveis, o sentimento permanece quando no trabalho longo e cansativo, o refeitório ficava no décimo primeiro andar, graças à organização de Kiba, quando eles chegaram até o elevador, a fila era quase nula.

-Hey Naruto, depois do trabalho, nós vamos para o bar do Jiraya, você vem com a gente? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelos claros, e óculos de armação grossa, ela entrou no elevador junto com eles.

-Vou pra casa o mais rápido possível.

-Nem um pouquinho? Jiraya diz que você não passa lá tem bastante tempo.

-Trabalho, trabalho.

Quando a porta abriu, ela se afastou sem se despedir, indo ao encontro de um garoto de cabelos claros e prateados que estava sentado no canto perto da janela, enquanto lia um jornal.

-Ela não estava dando em cima de você, estava? – Perguntou Kiba enquanto os dois iam até o balcão.

-A Karin? Não, ela me atormentou por três dias quando eu estava indo ao bar, algo sobre olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

Kiba riu com gosto, enquanto esperavam o garçom, assim que o garoto de cabelos de tigela e sobrancelhas enormes apareceu, Naruto apenas fez sinal de 'ok' enquanto ele sorriu indo preparar o "de sempre" para os dois.

-Você estava falando da Ino, mais cedo... O que foi?

-Hun? Ah nem vem, pode você falar da Hinata-chan, é a sua vez.

Naruto deu um sorriso de lado e riu levemente, eles se entendiam tão bem que não era preciso dizer muito, ou começar com "preciso contar uma coisa" ou fazer uma grande enrolação.

-Eu estou dormindo no sofá, sabe?

-Que? Ela ficou brava a esse ponto?

O loiro negou com a cabeça, era engraçado ver como 'dormir no sofá' dava a impressão de que Hinata estava realmente furiosa, e na verdade, mesmo que ela o mandasse pra lá caso brigassem, era algo até 'leve'.

Como já foi dito, houvera brigas piores, mas isso não é algo que ele queria revelar, por hora... Talvez? Aguardemos.

-Eu decidi sozinho... Eu estou acordando cedo, quer dizer, nós estamos chegando aqui bem mais cedo, ela acaba acordando logo depois que eu saio e ela não precisa disso, então eu achei melhor... mas sei que apesar disso ser um incomodo, ela prefere que eu esteja ao lado dela e sabe...eu também, eu também quero, mas... Isso vai acabar logo e de preferência hoje.

Quando terminou de falar, os olhos de Kiba brilhavam, era estranho, o garoto segurava as mãos de Naruto, parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, as bebidas e o prato de comida foram entregues rapidamente.

-Cara, por isso que a Hina-chan te ama, olha só o que você faz por ela, eu nem pensei nisso, eu sempre acordo a Ino, e nossa... Ela de manhã tem um humor que é pior do que TPM.

-Ela deve estar solitária.

Os dois se viraram para Lee que estava apoiado no balcão, aproveitando que o movimento 'naquela área' estava fraco, a verdade é que a maioria das pessoas saiam do prédio para comer, era um pouco... Caro ficar almoçando todos dos dias na empresa.

Naruto e Kiba gostavam de garantir que começariam o trabalho antes de todos, por isso preferiam ficar por lá e diferente de muitos, a condição financeira de ambos estava ótima.

O olhar curioso dos dois em cima de Lee fez o rapaz corar levemente, deveria ter se metido na conversa? Não era fofoqueiro, mas ele tinha certa intimidade com os dois, não sabia dizer se havia passado do limite, mas achou melhor continuar, era visível nos olhos do loiro, que ele estava interessado.

-Eu sei que você trabalha e tudo, mas dormir no sofá, mesmo que ela tenha concordado e eu imagino que vocês conversaram brevemente sobre isso... Mas... Pense um pouco, já deve ter acontecido de você chegar em casa e ela já estar dormindo, não é?

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, enquanto mexia sem olhar para o prato de ramem, totalmente concentrado em Lee, Kiba também parecia ter esquecido o talharim para ouvir atentamente.

-Eu acho que ela se sentiria melhor sendo acordada por você indo dormir, mas sabe... É você que está ao lado dela, ela iria dormir mais tranqüila e feliz dessa forma, quem garante que ela não acorde de madrugada e quando olha pro lado você não está e ela salta da cama só pra ver se você está mesmo em casa? Que não é ela que arruma sua coberta, enquanto você já a jogou toda no chão?

Naruto e Kiba se olharam, ainda com os olhos arregalados, Lee sorriu sem graça, enquanto olhava para os lados.

-Lee, ajuda aqui.

-Bom almoço pessoal. – Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto se deslocou para o outro lado, indo atender as pessoas. Naruto e Kiba comeram em silêncio, ninguém precisava dizer mais nada, eles estavam pensando sobre o assunto e chegariam a mesma resposta.

_Você também já deve ter deixado muitas coisas passarem, e talvez não tenha tido a sorte de ter alguém que entenda isso e falado dessa forma, talvez mesmo assim você não perceba, mas eu não desejo isso... Suas ações feitas para um bem, podem ajudar, mas você poderia estar fazendo mais, de uma forma que você acha que pode 'incomodar' 'magoar', mas você entende o que eu falo._

_Não é preciso dizer que eles voltam para o escritório e por horas trabalham em coisas que eu e você não entendem, já sabemos disso e como aguardaram por todas essas páginas, o trabalho é concluído, com sucesso? Vocês deveriam perguntar ao Gaara que vai ter que ler tudo aquilo, mas talvez isso seja explorado, em algum capítulo._

_Curioso? Já está terminando, eu poderia fazer todos os capítulos seguindo dessa forma... Mas eu não conseguiria manter o ritmo, não poderia contar tantas histórias e nem ir e voltar quando tiver vontade, pois você sabe que mesmo sendo autor, é difícil controlar, não da pra jogar qualquer cena, depois da muito trabalho pra montar o quebra-cabeça, antes que ele vire um mosaico._

_Será que eu deveria mostrar o trabalho da Hinata? Da Ino? A conversa da Karin e do personagem não dito, mas que era o Suigetsu? Porque o Lee disse aquelas coisas? A conversa do Naruto e do Gaara? Porque o Sai não gosta do Naruto? Situações no bar do Jiraya? Ou Será que o leitor ainda lembra da foto descrita? Será que eu sei a resposta de tudo isso? Não seja tão audacioso, você irá descobrir logo, quando novos eixos forem expostos._

_Chega de enrolação, o que vai acontecer agora é apenas o começo e o motivo da fic, pense um pouco leitor, você tem um segundo._

-Nossa como eu estou cansado! – Diz o loiro se espreguiçando na cadeira, erguendo as mãos bem alto, e esticando a coluna, Kiba trás a cadeira para trás, ficando visível ao 'vizinho'.

-Pode ir, eu fecho aqui pra você.

Naruto piscou seguidamente, um sorriso largo e sincero toma conta de seu rosto, enquanto ele se levanta da cadeira.

-Kiba, você é o melhor! Amanhã o almoço é por minha conta.

-Não faça promessas que não vai cumprir, agora pode ir, eu deixo o relatório lá com o Gaara-san.

-Não vá arrumar minha mesa hein? Se eu não encontrar alguma coisa amanhã você vai ver só – Diz rindo enquanto juntava algumas coisas na pasta rapidamente e desligava o computador.

-É? Vou fazer isso de propósito.

Naruto saiu rindo, correu até o elevador e o pegou cheio, ele não era o único com pressa de ir para casa, as garotas conversavam e provavelmente sairiam juntas, era possível ver alguns desfazendo o nó da gravata.

Ah felicidade, ninguém sabia se com isso os problemas da empresa estariam resolvidos, mas depois de tantas reuniões, eles tiveram um plano, os resultados poderiam demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas algo iria acontecer!

O loiro não se importou com os olhares de alguns, e cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça outros, correu para o carro, o ligando rapidamente, olhou para o relógio digital e sorriu, estava saindo meia hora mais cedo e isso significava muita coisa.

-O que eu posso fazer para o almoço? Talvez ela esteja com saudade do meu ramem! Eu nunca mais vi aquele pote na cozinha, vai ser perfeito, será que tem tudo lá em casa? Hun... Não, não vou passar no mercado, talvez a gente ligue pedindo – Riu sozinho enquanto tirava o carro do prédio.

_Meia hora mais cedo não muda o trânsito, você deve saber disso, pois já ficou muito tempo esperando seus pais ou transporte, às vezes com a impressão de que foi esquecido._

_O mais irritante de um trânsito parado é o tempo, e quando o trânsito está bom, é mais preocupante, você anda rápido por não ter mais ninguém na rua, mas vai ter sempre alguém com mais pressa que você, fazendo qualquer coisa na rua, virando na rua errada, passando sinais, te cortando, é perigoso, você vai saber quando estiver dirigindo, ou vai ver enquanto estiver no automóvel, cuidado, essas coisas acontecem diariamente, em todo o mundo._

Verde. Era tudo que ele precisava, mal havia virado a rua e aquela cor do destino fez seu sorriso aumentar, mudou a marcha, acelerando o carro, aquele sinal não iria pega-lo, _mas veja bem, não era uma rua qualquer, é um cruzamento._

Mas o pegou, o sinal piscou no amarelo, mas o loiro não iria ficar ali mesmo, estava perto de casa, passou o sinal que já estava no vermelho, estava quase chegando do outro lado, uma buzina forte invadiu seus ouvidos, ele olhou para o lado, com os olhos arregalados, ele tentou dar um tapa no volante para fazer uma curva.

Tarde demais, a van que vinha na vertical bateu com tudo, eles foram empurrados para o meio da rua. E o trânsito simplesmente parou, os curiosos já estavam em volta, as boas pessoas já chamando ambulância, mas algo não podia ser mudado.

_Veja bem, tem sempre alguém com mais pressa do que a gente, de uma forma ou de outra você aprende isso._

**Continua.**

**N/A: **A idéia dessa fanfic existe desde 2004, quando o título foi dito para mim de uma forma interessante, de uma forma _parecida, _esse ano, 2008, outra coisa _parecida _aconteceu, e o título foi dito a mim da mesma forma, assim como a sinopse, foram palavras de boas pessoas.

O que eu vou contar é uma verdade. Não precisa ler se não quiser, não é algo trágico.

Tarde da noite, eu precisava ir viajar, e um parente iria me levar para outro estado, foi algo que pegou todos de surpresa, mas enquanto estávamos no carro, indo para alguma estrada, ele cochilou no volante, tanto que perdemos a passagem que deveríamos ter virado, e quase batemos.

A segunda, eu estava sentada atrás, estava chovendo um pouco e era cedo, o sinal fechou e meu pai parou, mas a van de transporte acelerou e quase bateu com outro carro que também havia acelerado assim que o outro sinal abriu.

As frases foram ditas nesses dois momentos.

**YumeSangai.**

_E para o meu beta/kareshi, que reclamou tanto das minhas vírgulas e ficou mais de uma hora organizando tudo, muito obrigada._

**11h31 / 25 de fevereiro de 2008;**


End file.
